Stormpaw (NB)
|kit: = StormkitRevealed in New Blossoms, prologue |apprentice: = StormpawRevealed in New Blossoms, chapter one |father: = Oakfang |mother: = Blossomspot |sister(s): = Rowanpaw, Dapplepaw |brother(s): = Flamepaw |mentor(s): = BravestarRevealed in New Blossoms, chapter one |living: = New Blossoms}} Stormpaw is a dark gray tabby tomRevealed in New Blossoms, prologue with yellow eyesRevealed in New Blossoms, chapter one. History In the Second Prophecy arc New Blossoms In the prologue, Stormkit is born to Blossomspot and Oakfang, along with his siblings, Rowankit, Flamekit, and Dapplekit. He is said to be the thirdborn and Blossomspot names him "Stormkit" because his pelt is as dark as stormclouds. In chapter one, when Rowankit says she's excited for their apprentice ceremony, he teases that she's elated for everything, flicking her ear with his tail, and says that she is from one falling leaf to their apprentice ceremony. She rolls her eyes and says whatever. During the ceremony, Bravestar says that he and his siblings can now become apprentices as they are six moons of age. After Rowankit and Flamekit are renamed Rowanpaw and Flamepaw and receive Frostlight and Silentrain as mentors, he is called forward. He pads calmly over to the leader, a faint sparkle of excitement in his eyes. He is renamed Stormpaw and she appoints herself as his mentor. His eyes are outspread with disbelief and delight and Rowanpaw feels a pang of jealousy rising in her but pushes it down. He joins his siblings and watches as Dapplekit becomes Dapplepaw and gets Lichenlight as her promised mentor. After Fernfire's ceremony, his parents, the apprentices, and Chestnutflower and her kits come over to congratulate them. Blossomspot purrs that they're growing up so fast. As Mousepaw and his siblings talk with the newer apprentices, it is noted that the older apprentice is close with the dark brown tabby tom and Flamepaw. When Lichenlight and Bravestar are talking, Lichenlight says that he, Rowanpaw, and Flamepaw can train together and hunt together because Dapplepaw has a different role. He and his mentor then head for the camp entrance after a few more words. When Rowanpaw is thinking about the strange presence she had felt at the Burial Place, she glances sideways at he and their siblings, though they all seem happy and elated whilst she is on edge. Trivia Interesting Facts *He will be a main characterRevealed by . *He was thirdborn out of his siblingsRevealed in New Blossoms, prologue. *He got the prefix "Storm" by Blossomspot because his pelt is as dark as stormcloudsRevealed in New Blossoms, prologue. *Mousepaw is close with him and FlamepawRevealed in New Blossoms, chapter one. Character Pixels Stormkit-NB.kit.png|''Kit Version'' Stormpaw-NB.app.png|''Apprentice Version'' |} Kin Members Mother: BlossomspotRevealed in New Blossoms, allegiances: Living (As of New Blossoms) Father: OakfangRevealed in New Blossoms, allegiances: Living (As of New Blossoms) Sisters: RowanpawRevealed in New Blossoms, prologue: Living (As of New Blossoms) DapplepawRevealed in New Blossoms, prologue: Living (As of New Blossoms) Brother: FlamepawRevealed in New Blossoms, prologue: Living (As of New Blossoms) Ceremonies Quotes References and Citations Category:Tom Category:AspenClan cats Category:Apprentice Category:New Blossoms Characters Category:Night the OC Cat